


nice try

by Lua



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Controlling Dirk Strider, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quadrant Vacillation, Voyeurism, confused feelings, fantasizing about breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lua/pseuds/Lua
Summary: Dirk doesn't mind if Lil Hal wants to watch, but he's not about to take suggestions.





	nice try

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JE_Lea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JE_Lea/gifts).

> it's my first time writing this pairing and i really hope you can enjoy it!

“You should choke him.”

Dirk ignores the message – ignores Lil Hal’s intrusion – and runs his short nails down Jake’s sides. Jake has his eyes closed – glasses still on, shorts still on – and is none the wiser to their voyeur.

“Seriously, think about it,” Hal insists.

Dirk does think about it. He thinks about how easy it would be to close his hands around Jake’s throat and squeeze. He thinks about the shock in Jake’s eyes.

He smirks. The idea is appealing.

He ignores Hal anyway – again – and traces Jake’s shorts, hands coming from both sides to meet at the button. 

Jake is very willing to let Dirk lead and Dirk doesn’t complain. He prefers things to be like this. He unbuttons and unzips the shorts. Jake takes a deep breath in anticipation.

“Don’t pretend that _that_ much control isn’t tempting.” It is, Dirk knows it is. “That it isn’t exactly your kind of thing.”

Dirk moves his hand into Jake’s short and presses his fingers against his dick, stroking him through his underwear.

“It seems you’re set on ignoring me,” Hal insists. “Even though, he wouldn’t complain.”

Dirk watches Jake’s face and he hums, considering the idea again. Hal is probably right; Jake wouldn’t complain. He can see it. He reaches up with his free hand and traces Jake’s jawline. He can picture Jake’s reaction; he can see Jake opening his eyes wide in surprise. He can imagine Jake's breath hitching in his throat. He would swallow then, relaxing and trusting and hoping that Dirk would never hurt him.

Dirk licks his lips and continues to ignore Hal’s messages. The problem is that, now, the idea is firmly planted on his brain and he knows he would enjoy it. Goddamn. He could probably make himself come just imagining every reaction, planning every move and dragging the exact noises and gasps and pleadings out of Jake.

“Fuck off,” Dirk texts Hal and pretends that isn’t, in any way, conceding defeat.

“He would enjoy it. I have run simulations, you should trust me on the probability of this going extremely right for everyone involved.”

Dirk traces Jake’s bottom lip with his thumb and Jake opens his mouth a little. Dirk imagines the gasps he could get out of Jake. He imagines how he could tell him to be calm, to breathe slowly through the restrain on his throat, and how Jake would comply because that’s who he is and how he is and Dirk finds it to be a little off-putting but he’s not denying himself the pleasure of pulling someone’s strings just right to have them squirming under him and moaning his name like it’s worship.

He squeezes Jake’s dick and strokes it to the best of his ability with all the fabric on the way. His face is still a mask of cool control, but his dick is demanding attention right now. Dirk grits his teeth and ignores it; he wants to drag this out.

“There is no point in pretending you can’t see this.”

Dirk leans down and brushes his lips over Jake’s, teasing. He closes his eyes for a moment, ready to kiss Jake and shut this whole attempt at controlling the whole goddamn thing that Hal has going on but Dirk is still very much aware that he’s being a voyeuristic little shit through his shades and Dirk realizes that sharing the sight doesn’t really bother him. It may be because it’s with a literal copy of his brain that just happen to be self-aware, but the fact that there is a witness to his power over Jake is hot as fuck.

He doesn't kiss Jake. He backs away and pulls his hands away from Jake’s body. Jake opens his eyes and watches Dirk through half-lidded eyes.

“Is something the matter?” Jake asks.

Dirk considers his options; he considers taking over this moment and doing whatever he wants without sharing so much with Jake that he knows he’s being watched with live commentary. He thinks how easy it would be to take this choice away from Jake just how Jake took things from him but that is another story that Dirk tries to keep out of the bedroom most days. Dirk considers the possibility of not being a complete bastard about it.

“Hal has opinions,” he ends up saying and watches Jake’s face for his reaction.

He could’ve held a countdown for Jake’s embarrassment to show on his face. It’s like he suddenly put Jake in front of a filming crew and told him they were shooting in 3, 2, 1…

“Oh god! Dirk!”

Dirk shrugs, keeping his hands on his own thighs like the respectful partner he usually isn’t. He could’ve choked Jake, yes, but now he gets to see him submit to Dirk exposing him during what should have been a very private moment and he also gets to shut Hal up and make him aware that he is choosing to allow him to be a part of this. Dirk calls all the shots in here and if the involved are not all always aware of it, that’s not really his fault.

He waits for Jake, but he knows Jake won’t walk away. Maybe Hal won’t stick around for the whole ordeal, just to be the annoying little shit Dirk knows him to be; that would be disappointing.

Jake doesn’t actually complain – which is expected – and doesn’t reach out for Dirk’s shades – which would also have been disappointing. He has taken Dirk’s shades off before; it wouldn’t have been weird if he were to reach out and slide them off. They would have kissed; Hal would have been on the bedside table or the floor or somewhere else. But Jake doesn’t complain. He glances at Dirk and gives him a small nod.

Dirk gives him a small smile but doesn’t tell him how predictable he is nor how pleased Dirk is with his behavior. He doesn’t call Jake a good boy. He could do it, but he still doesn’t.

“Yeah?” Dirk asks and plays with the elastic band of Jake’s underwear. Jake blushes and turns his face to the side. He raises his hips to help Dirk take them off along with his shorts.

Dirk chuckles.

“It seems my presence doesn’t offend his sensibilities,” Hal says and Dirk mentally agrees.

Dirk wraps his fingers around Jake’s erection, stroking him slowly. Jake glances at him but doesn’t hold his gaze.

“He’s embarrassed either way,” Hal points out the obvious.

Jake licks his lips and closes his eyes again. His glasses are skewed but no one has time for that when someone else’s hand is on their dick and they are being watched by two like-minded people.

“Are you showing me off…to him?” Jake asks.

Dirk looks at Jake’s naked body, eyes following the muscles of his torso all the way up to his face. He would have looked into Jake’s eyes if Jake could keep them open. He likes owning him, controlling him and doing as he pleases. He likes that Jake submits and lies there, naked and hard and embarrassed and exposed because Dirk wants him to.

“Just enjoying the view myself,” Dirk says.

“Liar,” Hal replies almost immediately. Dirk doesn’t deny it. He doesn’t agree to it either.

Dirk considers his options again. He doesn’t want Hal calling the shots and if he has to force him into being a passive voyeur, he will do it without a pang of guilt on his consciousness. But he does want to mess Jake up. He wants him panting and moaning, begging him for things he doesn’t even know what they are.

Dirk slow down his touches on Jake’s dick and Jake makes a whiny noise of protest. Dirk keeps his fingers loosely wrapped around his dick, barely offering any friction with every movement. He reaches out with his other hand for the lube that had been waiting on the bed since before Hal’s intrusion and uncaps it. He moves his other hand down, pours some lube on his fingers and rubs a finger against Jake’s ass. He works his finger into him slowly.

His movements are deliberate; he can tell Jake is getting impatient, that he wants more, needs more. This is a cruel way of teasing that Dirk utterly enjoys. He adds another finger and thrusts them in and out as if he has all the time in the universe. He may as well have.

Jake lets out a shaky breath but he doesn’t beg, not yet.

Dirk twists his fingers and gives his dick a light squeeze while stroking him. Jake shudders. Dirk flexes his fingers, moves them and tries to find Jake’s prostate. He rubs it, pressing on it while lazily masturbating Jake.

Jake gasps. Dirk can see the tension in his body. He can see how he tries to keep himself together but there is no way around it. This is Dirk’s show to run.

Dirk doesn’t even have to tell him to beg; Jake does it all on his own.

“Please,” he says softly, at first, and Dirk squeezes the base of his Dirk. Jake’s breath catches in his throat and his thighs tense up around Dirk but he relaxes again. It's close, but it's not enough. “Dirk, oh God. Please, don’t…ah.”

He goes on and on and this is one of Dirk’s favorite tunes. He draws it out, faking innocence in the whole ordeal until the chant becomes a messy string of his name – DirkDirkDirkDirkDirk – and then he starts to touch with more intensity, stroking and rubbing and thrusting until Jake is panting and his toes curls, his thighs tense in the right way and he comes all over Dirk’s hand.

Dirk doesn’t tell him he did well. He could do it – Jake would have deserved it and someone else, someone who truly loved him would say it – but Dirk doesn’t say a word. He cleans his hands on the sheets and arches an eyebrow at Jake.

It’s his turn to reciprocate.

“I…need a minute,” Jake breaths out.

Dirk nods and watches him. Jake has his eyes closed again; he seems to be enjoying his orgasm. Dirk leans down and kisses him, feeling Jake struggle with his own breathing for a few seconds while trying to kiss him back. He pulls back and adjusts Jake’s glasses.

“You still should have choked him,” Hal says.

Dirk rolls his eyes and takes off his own shades while he waits for Jake. Maybe he should’ve choked him – he probably will do it at some point; it’s hot as fuck and he likes the idea very much – but this is Dirk’s show to run and he’s not very fond of reviews.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading it!!
> 
> the title comes from the song catapult by arctic monkeys. it gives me a very dirk/jake feeling, in particular after reading the epilogues  
as always, thank you koko for holding my hand!


End file.
